Gentle Musings
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The Gentle's Musings on the High King's pending nuptials.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The Gentle's Musings on the High King's pending nuptials.

A/N: This oneshot is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and was requested by Lady Hannah. Enjoy!

**Gentle Musings**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

17 Mayblossom 1008

Susan ran the brush through her long black hair. She had so much to do today and every day right up to Peter's wedding that she rarely allowed much time strictly for herself outside of her individual duties as Queen. The exception was her morning ablutions.

She stared into the mirror, wondering at how Peter was engaged. Sometimes even she forgot that he was yet twenty (though the wedding was scheduled after his twenty-first birthday) for he was so very good at being the High King and working as the first protector and father to his siblings as well as to their subjects. The memory of their parents was fading, she could barely recall what their father looked like other than he had been a taller version of Peter, but still she wondered what Mum would say about Peter's pending nuptials.

Her pale, slender fingers wound in her hair and she studied the shiny locks that had darkened over the last eight years as they were pulled tight over her fingers. She tried to remember if her hair was the same shade as Mum's or maybe it was a bit darker. Certainly, Mum would have been surprised to hear that Peter was to wed, but if she had ever met Thalia or simply seen them together, Mum would have known, just as Susan knew, that they were perfect for each other.

Peter carried so much on his shoulders as the High King and his sense of protectiveness often kept him from sharing the burden as evenly among his siblings as he ought. Nevertheless, Thalia soothed him and she could be trusted. Susan's lips curled into a slight smile as she recalled how she had come upon Edmund and Peter wrestling and then her younger brother had reluctantly confessed that he had interrogated Thalia regarding her true intentions. Peter had been so embarrassed, but Susan had secretly been glad for Edmund's looking out for their brother. However, she had been more than confident that Thalia would pass any of Edmund's tests. After all, Thalia was Narnian and, unlike so many of the noble daughters of their neighbors and allies, she did not vacillate between simpering fool and spiteful brat. And, most importantly of all, she loved Peter for more than his crown or power or handsome features.

A giggle sounded from her bedroom door, Susan set her brush down and rose to her feet. Opening the door, she paused at the sight of a giggling toddler. Another smile graced her pink lips as she bent forward, extending one hand to the child. "Maisee, have you left your minders again or did your brothers let you out this time?"

The toddler's wide brown eyes sparkled and her little mouth opened in a smile that showed off her latest missing tooth. Her long brown curls were quite messy, though she was dressed smartly in a sunny yellow dress. Maisee patted at Susan's skirts. "Up, Keen Zuzu, up, up!"

Smiling, Susan scooped the toddler up and nuzzled her cheek. "Oh, your brothers had a hand in this, didn't they?" She nodded to the guards who would ensure that Marsalla and Peridan knew where their youngest was then carried the girl into her room.

Maisee giggled again. "Brudders! Mazy Brudders!" She oohed in delight when Susan set her down on her dressing table and immediately picked up her crown. "Pretty! Mummy pretty."

"Yes, I think it and your mother are both pretty." Susan nodded as she gently brushed the toddler's locks into a semblance of order and found a bright yellow ribbon to use as a jaunty hair band. "There now you are quite ready for company, Lady Maisee. May I have my crown back?"

The girl dutifully returned her crown, which Susan placed atop her own head before scooping Maisee into a hug. As a flustered Marsalla arrived with her other ladies, Susan had the sudden thought. She may not be wed yet, but at least Peter and Thalia's marriage meant she would soon have adorable little nieces and nephews…possibly as soon as next spring. She kissed Maisee's cheek again then passed the sweet toddler to her mother. Now, to ensure that the guest list was just right…and to find Peter before he managed to wander off and get himself killed doing something silly, like fishing.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! This story is set right after _Catch of the Day_ and _Love's Price_, actually falling just before the last section of _Love's Price_ (this is why Susan was late). I couldn't resist giving Susan time to interact with a cute little toddler...and now she can start plotting on her little nephews and nieces, Peter has no idea. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
